Fate: Universe of the Four Gods
by ariados26
Summary: Emiya Kirika, the girl who wished to become a hero, finally accomplished the task of destroying the Holy Grail, which was corrupted by Angra Mainyu. However, the cursed god would not give up without a fight, and tried to take her with it. Angra Mainyu failed, but because of the distortion, Kirika was reincarnated as Miaka Yuki. But was she the only one? Read and find out. MiakaXYui


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Type-Moon or any of their novels, nor do I own the anime/manga Fushigi Yuugi/Curious Play, and I am only borrowing ideas from said works of literature purely for entertainment purpose only.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Reality Marble?! So this is your ability!"

An endless array of blades littered the entire scenery.

The world is inorganic, and there are no living things.

The ashen wind courses through the forest of swords.

The swords stand like trees in a forest.

It's not just ten or twenty.

Not a hundred of two hundred.

No matter how many there are, if it is impossible for them to be counted, it might as well be infinite.

Burning fire and turning cogwheels in the sky.

Like a steel manufacturing factory.

And in the middle of it all, stood a girl, a young woman, with auburn air and golden brown eyes, which were staring, full of defiance, at her adversary, a golden-haired man wearing an equally golden armor, who was looking back at the young woman with anger and disgust.

The King of Heroes, Gilgamesh.

"It is true that what I have are only copies. However, there is no rule saying that a copy cannot be the original. So tell me..."

"Why you..."

Sensing the rage coming from the King of Uruk, the young woman, despite feeling fear inwardly, could not help but smirk, as she continued to whisper softly, a soft, taunting voice, which echoed throughout the landscape.

"Do you have enough weapons in stock, King of Heroes?"

"MONGREL!"

With a roar of fury, the King of Heroes opened his treasury, and sent out countless swords, amounting to thousands, firing them like bullets towards his hated enemy.

Only for them to be intercepted by the exact same number, as well as kind, of swords.

And so the two sets of countless projectiles clashed, and the sound of their collision was like that of shattering glass. At first, it seemed as if the two groups are even in strength, as sword clashed against sword, spear clashed against spear, neither set of weapons able to penetrate against the others.

"Guh? I am being cornered by such a farce?"

But then, as the seconds dragged by, the copies were gaining the upper hand, and the point of impact was slowly changing, getting closer and closer, to the owner of the original swords, until he was forced to jump back to avoid getting pierced the weapons which managed to break through the stalemate.

"To think that I am forced to resort to using this on a lowlife iike you," the King of Heroes growled angrily, summoning his trump card from his treasury, a sword with a cylindrical blade which holds power unmatchable.

But the young woman would not allow it. And just as the King of Heroes managed to pull out the Sword of Rupture from the Gate of Babylon...

"OH NO YOU DON'T! CALADBOLG!"

"AAARGH!"

The arm which held the weapon of death was severed from its socket, falling to the ground in a scorched lump of flesh, the weapon rolling sideways on the hill, by a screw-shaped sword which was thrown with precision by the auburn-haired young man.

"Grrr. You are stronger than me in here."

Realizing that he was outmatched, the King of Heroes started retreating backwards, while he continued summoning his weapons from his Gate of Babylon to counter the fake weapons that were raining down on him like arrows from the Reality Marble. However...

"No, there is no escape..."

In all his long life, both during his lifetime, as well as his experience in the Fourth and Fifth Holy Grail Wars, the number of opponents who had been able to instill fear in the great hero of Uruk could e counted in one hand.

However, he never expected, and it was a great blow to his pride, that right now he was feeling fear and dread, of the mere faker that was standing before him.

"Nine Lives Bladeworks!"

But before he could think, before he could dwell about it more, his life had already ended, having been crushed to bits, as the Faker, with incredible speed for a human that was able to match a Servant's, stepped forward, and destroyed the King of Heroes utterly, with a copy of the weapon that was wielded by the mad warrior, Berserker, whose true identity was the Hero of Greece, Heracles. The giant, who Gilgamesh underestimated, yet had said giant had not been summoned as a mad warrior, would have probably been able to defeat or match evenly against the arrogant King of Heroes.

And now, the young warrior, who has slain the strongest Servant, stood proudly, as her Reality Marble, Unlimited Blade Works, the reflection of her heart, slowly faded away, until she was once again standing in front of the Ryuudou Temple, or at least what was once Ryuudou Temple. For now, to her horror, where the proud temple once stood, was now a pile of rubble while a black orb, that was full of power and malice, floated above the rubble, dark and evil liquid flowing from it. The tainted Holy Grail, corrupted by the Servant Avenger, whose true identity is Angra Mainyu, All the Evils of the World. And if nothing was done soon, it would soon grow, spread, and cause utter chaos and destruction.

"Trace on..."

Knowing this, the young woman, whose name was Emiya Kirika, stepped forward, and using the remains of her energy, she Projected the strongest weapon she could reproduce, Excalibur, and while it was not a perfect copy, it was powerful enough, to destroy the corrupted Holy Grail. She actually wished that Saber was there, but sadly, the King of Knights was not present, having ordered her to get Rin, (who had been severely injured by Gigamesh and almost killed had they not arrived in time) and Ilya, (who almost ended up taking her role as the vessel of a Grail, yet was freed just in time by Kirika with the aid of Rule Breaker) to a hospital for treatment as soon as possible.

She knew of course, that she could have waited for her Servant to return, but Kirika knew that there was no time. The longer she waited, even if it was just minutes, the stronger the Grail would become, and by then, the cursed mud, which was spreading rapidly, would have covered a much wider area and killed many more innocents, something which she, both as Emiya Kirika, and as Heroic Spirit Emiya, could not allow.

A day before, when she had defeated Archer, whose true identity is Heroic Spirit Emiya, or rather, convinced her that her, that their, ideals were not wrong,. It would have been impossible for Emiya Kirika to defeat the warrior who was the end of her road, who was her pinnacle. However, she did manage to convince the Counter Guardian, that the path she was taking, the path of trying to save everyone, was one that she, that they, should be proud of, not regret. The only difference between them was that unlike Archer, Kirika's priorities shifted. True, she had not thrown away her dream of becoming a superhero, but she would always prioritize the safety of those she cared for the most before saving the rest of the world. Kirika wanted to save as many as possible, and she would willingly kill one person to save ten. But if that one person was someone precious to her, she would let the ten, or even a million, die without hesitation.

And this was a stand, which Archer approved of, or rather, this was the true feeling which Heroic Spirit Emiya held deep in her heart, yet decided to ignore, and completely focused on her path as a hero. Archer, in her life, had sacrificed friends and loved ones to save a greater number of people, yet the truth she held in her soul yet rejected, was the exact same truth that her younger self accepted. Unlike Archer, who was a Champion of the World, Kirika was a Champion to the people he cared for before she would set her eyes on saving others.

And because of this, because Heroic Spirit Emiya fully accepted the ideals of her younger self, instead of disappearing and becoming a part of the energy of the Grail when he died, her spirit had instead merged with her younger self, thus the two of them, becoming one being as they had always been. And thus, Emiya Kirika, despite remaining human, gained most of the knowledge, combat abilities that Archer possessed, without the weakness brought about by being a Heroic Spirit, their Magic Circuits merging, and it allowed him to face Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes, the owner of all treasures, on even terms, ultimately managing to defeat the arrogant Golden Servant.

"EXCALIBUR!"

With a battle cry, Emiya Kirika raised her Traced weapon above her head, before bringing it downwards, sending a powerful blast of energy at the Corrupted Holy Grail.

"Finally, it's over," the auburn-haired young woman breathed in relief, as he slumped to the ground, finally allowing fatigue to overcome her. It was the end.

?!

Or so she thought.

Having let his guard, having completely focused his attention on destroying the central core of the Grail, Emiya Kirika made a grave mistake, and was caught completely by surprise, unable to do anything, when tentacles of cursed mud wrapped around him, and started devouring him. Having used up all of his remaining energy, the young red-haired hero was helpless, and could do nothing, as the tentacles of the Grail dragged her down, into the abyss.

"KIRIKA!"

The last thing she saw before she darkness engulfed her vision was her servant, Saber, moving towards her in a burst of energy, with a look of great concern on her face, and she knew no more.

**xxxXXXxxx**

"Miaka."

"..."

"Hey, Miaka..."

Still no response.

"MIAKA!"

"OW! THAT HURT! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T PAYING ATTENTION AGAIN!"

"And?"

"There's only a few weeks until the high school entrance exams. If you don't study, you might not pass."

"In case you've forgotten, I'm the first in our class, and you're only second. You should worry more about you-OW!"

"I DON'T CARE IF YOUR THE SMARTEST PERSON IN THE WORLD OR EVEN IF YOU HAVE EINSTEIN'S BRAIN! IF YOU DON'T STUDY YOU'RE GOING TO FAIL!"

"But..."

"NO BUTS! WE'RE GOING TO THE LIBRARY TODAY AND THAT'S FINAL!"

It was a nice and sunny morning in Tokyo, and currently, a young, red-haired woman, around eighteen years of age, who went by the name Miaka Yuki, and who wanted to enjoy the sunshine and have some fun, found herself being dragged against her will in the direction of the National Library, a place which housed everything that is opposite to entertainment, by none other than her childhood friend, Yui Hongo.

Yui Hongo, a girl with light blonde hair and bright blue eyes, who, Miaka had to admit, was indeed quite a beauty, and was really popular. For aside from her outward appearance, she was a kind and gentle person, and there were had been many who attempted wooing her, although most of them quit after the first time, thanks to Miaka. For Miaka happened to have developed the habit, as well as fondness, for beating up every single boy that approached her best friend, or as it was in the past six months...

"Miaka, we're supposed to be here to study, not-ah!"

... girlfriend.

"My, my Yui-chan," the red-haired female whispered teasingly in her lover's ear, whose face was red, as her finger continued to move right above the garment the garment which was covering her lover's inner thigh, which was now dripping wet. "Had I known that crammed places with bookshelves like this could get you this turned on, I would have brought you here sooner."

"Hey, I was the one who—mmmph!" the blonde-haired girl began, but was cut off, as Miaka locked lips with her, a deep, passionate kiss, that left her breathless and speechless.

The two of them may both be girls, they may be of the same gender, but the feelings that they have developed for each had gone far beyond that of friendship. They were just two individuals who were in love with each other. Nothing else matters to them.

Well, technically that wasn't true, for if it was, they wouldn't be hiding the fact that they were dating. Sure, it was easy to play things off since they were best of friends, but even then, they still had to be careful not to flirt too much. Otherwise people will notice. Someday, once they, no, once Yui was ready, they will tell their parents and face the consequences. But for now, they decided to keep their relationship a secret.

"NO RUNNING IN THE LIBRARY!"

?!

Suddenly, an angry scream from the outside startled the two lovers, and in their surprised frenzy, they accidentally toppled the bookshelf on which Miaka had pinned Yui, knocking down several books, stirring up a cloud of dust which proved that they had not been used for a long time.

"Good, it seems like no one noticed," Miaka whispered, as she quietly closed the door of the special library section behind her after seeing what was going on. As it turned out, a couple of kids were found running in roller skates inside of the building, being carried by the collar by the angry librarian, who was muttering incoherently about the disrespectful new generation and library rules. "Hey, Yui, I think it's better if we continue this somewhere e- YUI DON'T OPEN THAT!"

For a moment, Miaka had felt relieved, at the fact that it had not been them that the librarian was shouting out. After all, if someone had caught them in the library, in the restricted section of all places, with their clothes dishevelled, things were bound to get really complicated, and worse come to worse, if their parents find out, they might be forced apart, or rather, forced to elope.

Now, however, the red-haired teen could not help but feel even more worried and panicked than anything that could come about from something like that, and now, in her mind, getting caught making out in the library would be trivial, compared to the trouble that she was facing.

For in front of her, was Yui, with a blank look on her face, holding something in her hands which made Miaka's eyes widen with horror...

A book.

In truth, any normal person would have probably thought of it as nothing. After all, what kind of harm could a book do. Well, except perhaps books which are used for blackmail, propaganda, or the like.

However, this particular look was not dangerous because of these aspects. No, the book was dangerous, because it was magical.

And Miaka had the ability to sense magic, at least to an extent.

True, her radar when it comes to detecting magic is at a considerable distance. However, she could only sense it if the person, or source of energy was emitting it, and there were ways in which to conceal the presence of magic.

And now, she was feeling panicked, as she frantically rushed forward, trying to stop her girlfriend, who, based from her glazed eyes, seemed to be in some kind of trance, from opening the book. However, she was not fast enough. Even with Reinforcement, which allowed Miaka to reach speeds beyond human, it still was not enough.

_Crap! Too late,_ Miaka cursed inwardly to herself.

And as the book was opened, a blinding red light came from it, engulfing entire room. Soon enough, it finally dissipated.

At first glance, the room seemed to be fine, and aside from the fallen bookshelves, nothing else seemed to be amiss. Everything was still there.

Except for the two girls, Miaka Yuki and Yui Hongo, who had vanished without a trace, along with the blinding light.

If anyone were to look more closely though, they would notice, that despite the lack of wind, the pages of one of the books was slightly glowing, moving by itself, as if someone was deliberately changing the pages, until it closed. And the title of that book, written on its front page, read...

The Universe of the Four Gods

**xxxXXXxxx**

**To be continued...**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Alright, this is the introductory chapter for my new Fate/Stay Night Crossover fanfic, Fate: Universe of the Four Gods. This is a crossover with the anime Fushigi Yuugi (Curious Play in English) which had been popular some years back.

I was inspired to write this fic when I stumbled upon my old collection while I was cleaning our storage room, my incomplete collection of Fushigi Yuugi Episodes. Originally, it was complete, but after a typhoon hit a few years back and our house became a mess due to flooding (we live in a three story building though and the flood was only up to the knee in height thank goodness), some of it was lost. Still, I remember the story (at least the anime, since I never read the manga) fairly well, and with Wiki as support, I'm sure I'll be able to re-research well enough, hopefully.

Now, I'm sure some of you would be making speculations, since there are information which are not yet included in this chapters, but don't worry, everything will be revealed and explained as the chapters progress.

Now, I used the name Emiya Kirika since I noticed that it is a rather popular name used for a female Emiya Shirou. The first part of this chapter, if you noticed, is the conclusion of a Fifth Holy Grail War, and since Shirou/Kirika is female, then so is Heroic Spirit Emiya in this Universe.

The main story though, does not take place in the Fate/Stay Night setting, and this one will be following the Fushigi Yuugi Anime a bit, and while the flow will be a bit similar, there will be too many differences, so sorry for those hoping that this will closely follow Canon Fushigi Yuugi scenes, but while it will follow some, it will be very minimal and only to an extent.

And as for Miaka? Hihihi. I'm sure many of you have a lot of ideas about her identity, and if you're thinking what I think you're thinking then the answer is yes, you are correct. How it happened will be explained as this fic progress, but yes, Miaka is the reincarnation of Emiya Kirika (aka female Emiya Shirou), and like in the anime, she is best friends with Yui (to Yuri fans out there, I hope you like the little twist I added), and as for her, there will be a big secret (though since I'm saying this some of you will probably guess) when it comes to her as well. The Maiden of Suzaku, not so innocent, but since she was chosen to be a priestess, you can assume that they have not yet gone all the way (or in literal terms, even if they ****, the flower, or hymen was not yet taken or broken).

For those of you who are looking for the typical 'hero saves damsel in distress story,' or 'super heavy drama-romance story,' this is not for you. Of course, there will be parts like that as well (although a certain female, given her background will probably be the hero in some of them instead of the seven star warriors), but it will not be the focus, since the pairings are already set. It's going to be MiakaXYui and I won't change it, even if there will be people, including the seven star warriors who will fall in love with her, but Miaka won't reciprocate them, at least not in a lover's sense. No, they will more like friends, comrades and family, so they will still develop a rather close relationship, just not in a romantic way.

As for Yui being the Maiden of Seiryuu, well there will be a lot of twists in this story, so you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out. But enough about that for now...

And like always, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter...

Later then, people...


End file.
